


ART - Teen Wolf

by Tarlan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Teen Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentum_ls (LadySilver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/gifts), [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts), [lilredridinghood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredridinghood/gifts), [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts), [Sandrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts), [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Derek Hale**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/509924/509924_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/509683/509683_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/509292/509292_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/509176/509176_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Scott McCall and Allison Argent**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/510072/510072_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/508728/508728_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/508485/508485_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Chris Argent - JR Bourne**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/514479/514479_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
